


Mocha Me Purr

by x_Lazart_x



Series: All the Coffee Shop AU's [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo was in the middle of singing a guitar solo when a cough that sounded suspiciously like a laugh came from behind him. He never thought he'd fall head over heels so fast, but this customer was gorgeous. Now if only Daichi would co-operate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mocha Me Purr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hababola](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hababola).



Kuroo was wiping down the back bar while they were quiet. It was an overcast Tuesday morning, the rush of business people were gone already and there was at least an hour or two till the lunch rush hit. The coffee shop was a small one, tucked away down a side street. It wasn’t usually busy till the afternoon, with students needing a place to study. Which worked out for Kuroo because it meant that he could usually study in the mornings while they were slow.

Right now he was working on getting the place clean, bopping along to the music that he’d put on over the speaker system. When one of his favourite songs came on he started singing along dramatically, arms being thrown willy nilly, his cleaning rag being used as a makeshift microphone. He was in the middle of singing a guitar solo when a cough that sounded suspiciously like a laugh came from behind him. Dropping his microphone, rag, he spun around so quickly he managed to trip over his own feet.  Thankfully he managed to catch himself on the counter, leaning casually as if he had meant to do that. He was even more thankful when he took in the customer in front of him because holy crap the _shoulders_ on this man.

“People usually pay for a show that good,” Kuroo laughed to dispel the weird tension that seemed to hang in the air from him staring a bit longer than he should have.

“To leave you mean?” The stranger asked, head tilted and biting back a smile. Giving a wounded gasp, Kuroo clutched at his heart. All he got was a derisive snort in return.

“Hmph well welcome to Mocha Me Purr. What can I get started for you?” The customer smiled slightly at the ridiculous names and was that a hint of dimples? Was he seeing what he thought he was seeing? Suddenly he wanted nothing more than for this guy to smile at him full force because he was sure it would be almost fatal.

“Vanilla coffee.Medium please,” he answered, pulling out some change to cover the cost. Automatically taking his money, he rang him out and handed back his change. Picking up a cup to get started, he paused and turned back to the customer.

“Name?” He grabbed up a pen to make it seem like he was asking for legitimate reasons. A few seconds ticked by, then the customer slowly blinked before deliberately looking behind him. Looking at the completely empty shop, devoid of another single person.

“There’s no one else here.” Kuroo just quirked an eyebrow and smirked, pen poised expectantly.

“ Kunihiro Shimizu ,” the stranger offered up. And while it was weird for someone to give their full name, Kuroo never really thought anything of it till he was writing it in. This guy didn’t _look_ like a Shimizu. Though that name did sound very familiar. It wasn’t till he was finished making the coffee that it clicked. Going back to the counter he took a second to admire the other man, who was frowning down at his phone.

“Captain for Japan, your coffee’s ready,” Kuroo called out sarcastically, enjoying the flash of surprise that passed over his face when he looked up from his phone.

“Caught that reference huh?”

“I did! Does that mean I get your real name then?” Kuroo asked, leaning forward against the counter with his most winning smile, though it seemed to have little effect.

“Maybe next time,” the handsome customer called over his shoulder as he headed for the door. With absolutely no shame, he took a second to appreciate the thighs on this guy. Thighs that he would not mind having wrapped around his head. Then he was out the door and gone, probably never to be seen again. Sighing in disappointment, Kuroo slumped against the counter. He’d never seen this guy before so probability was high that he wouldn’t see him again. Which was a damn shame.

 

* * *

 

Except that, exactly a week later who should come strolling through the door but Mr. Volleyball himself. Over the past week Kuroo had had a lot of time to daydream about the handsome stranger and had decided that he must be a volleyball player himself to make such a reference. And that he was a male model in his spare time. Probably had about fifty dogs, he looked like a dog person. At the very least one of his theories was bound to be correct. His money was on the dogs.  

Kuroo was actually fixing the display case and wasn’t embarrassing himself this time. Not yet anyway.

“Good morning Captain! How are you today?” Kuroo greeted, trying not to sound too excited to see him again, though he wasn’t entirely sure he succeeded when the captain’s eyes crinkled up as he smiled.

“I’m well thank you. A little let down that I don’t warrant another show today,” he teased with a small grin that was doing unspeakable things to Kuroo’s heart.

“I have to save those for special occasions,” Kuroo confessed seriously, leaning forward as if he was sharing a secret. “Usually it entails dinner first.”

“Is that all? I feel less special now.”

“Oh I could make you feel special.” The words were out of Kuroo’s mouth before he realized what he was saying. Those words _actually_ left his mouth. To another living person who was not Bokuto and who he wasn’t joking with. He could feel every muscle in his body freeze in abject horror. Some of that must have shown on his face because the guy in front of him cracked up. He was literally wheezing and Kuroo was trying to decide whether to be relieved or insulted when another customer walked in.

While the Mr. Volleyball tried to get himself under control Kuroo made one medium vanilla coffee, hoping that he wanted the same thing today as last week. He waved off the money that was offered to him, instead turning to the new customer who was fidgeting impatiently. Even as he took the order, his eyes were fixed on the guy leaving. Mr. Volleyball glanced back and threw him a small smile, heart jumping into his throat Kuroo suddenly worried that he was in deep trouble.

 

* * *

 

Figuring that maybe Mr. Volleyball was just going to start a weekly routine of coming in on Tuesday mornings, Kuroo was completely unprepared when he showed his face on Friday afternoon. Kuroo was covering for one of his coworkers, so maybe this was his usual time to come in for coffee, nevertheless Kuroo had no time to try and psych himself up. In fact, he was so busy taking orders he didn’t even realize his crush was here until he was standing right in front of him. The pleased smile that was directed towards him did funny things to Kuroo’s insides.

“The usual?” Kuroo asked, as if getting the same drink twice made it the usual.

“Yes please. Daichi,” he replied casually, handing over his money. Kuroo went through the motions, sad that he couldn’t banter with him today since they were so busy. Also did he just call him by the wrong name?

“It’s Kuroo?” He glanced down at his name tag just to make sure it actually was his and he hadn’t grabbed someone else’s at the start of his shift. Laughter made him glance back up again.

“I know. My name's Daichi, for my cup?” Kuroo perked right up at that information, he finally had a name! Unable to contain his grin, he scribbled it on the cup.

“Finally falling for my charms huh Captain?” Giddiness was evident in every word.

“The jury’s still out. Maybe you just need to make me feel _special_ ,” Daichi said, voice dipping low as he slid something across the counter. Taken aback, Kuroo looked down out of reflex, taking in the business card sitting there. A business card that contained a phone number and an email. He stared so long that when he looked back up Daichi was gone. Letting out a whoop he turned and presented the card to Bokuto, who was manning the coffee machine, like a trophy. Getting a high five in congratulations, he ignored the tutting customers who were waiting to be served.

Nothing could bring him down right now! He had a name, he had a _number_ and you bet your ass that he was going to get himself a date tonight. After that? Well he was going to make Daichi feel so damn special that hopefully he would sing the other half of duets with him in the shower every morning. But he had time, he just couldn’t wait to get started.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying to get the juices flowing to try and finish some of my bigger AU's. 
> 
> Come say hi and feel free to ramble about volleyball dorks with me on tumblr -- [HERE](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/)


End file.
